The present disclosure relates generally to insulated glazing unit having a polymeric infrared reflecting film disposed within the insulated glazing unit.
It is known that energy is controlled at a window by the reflection, transmission and absorption of solar radiation by the glazing type and emissivity of the glazing. An insulated glazing unit (IGU) contributes to the heat gain or loss of the window by three mechanisms: conduction of heat, convection whereby air currents within the IGU act as the transfer agent for heat, and radiation or re-radiation of the heat absorbed. When solar radiation strikes an IGU, energy is absorbed and either conducted or re-radiated. The ability to re-radiate is called emissivity. When a spectrally selective, vacuum deposited, metal or metallic coating is incorporated into the surface within an IGU, it assists with energy release by absorbing the infrared radiation portion of the solar spectrum and re-radiating the absorbed energy to the surrounding atmosphere in the direction of the surface of the coating and the atmosphere interface. However, these spectrally selective metal or metallic coatings have a variety of shortcomings.